The value of advertising for promoting the sale of products and/or services has long been recognized. Advertisements of products and/or services can be found in many different venues and contexts. As a few examples, advertising is widespread on radio programs, television programs, in books and/or magazines, and on road-side billboards.
Mobile devices, such as, for example, cellular radiotelephones, have increasingly become a common consumer electronic item used by a significant number of people. Such mobile devices, thus, represent a substantial source of advertising revenue if advertisements could be provided to the device users by, for example, a mobile network provider. Advertisements provided to mobile device users, however, can interfere with the users' use and enjoyment of their mobile devices. For example, advertisements that are not targeted to an individual user may greatly annoy that user when presented at the user's mobile device.